Fortress of Remembrance
Overview The Fortress of Remembrance is a location on Bitterblack Isle. It is entered through the Corridor of Emptiness, has access to The Black Abbey, The Pilgrim's Gauntlet, and leads to Tower of Treasons Repaid (which provides access to the Forsaken Cathedral). The locked gate to the Tower of Treasons Repaid can be opened with a Void Key found in The Pilgrim's Gauntlet. There is a broken Riftstone on the First Level Underground which may be restored for 15,000 RC. Enemies Death will make an appearance on the bridge near the Corridor of Emptiness during the Arisen's first visit, and may randomly re-appear on subsequent visits near the Tower of Treasons Repaid. Also, a Maneater will lurk in a random chest. Pre-Daimon Pre-Daimon the area will contain a Banshee and four Undead on the first floor bridge to Corridor of Emptiness; two Skeleton Brutes on the first floor after climbing a ladder on the way to The Pilgrim's Gauntlet; four Succubi near The Pilgrim's Gauntlet; an Eliminator in the tower with the Riftstone; and four Wargs near The Black Abbey. Giant Rats can also be found. Additionally, an Elder Ogre may randomly appear, either on the bridge to the Corridor of Emptiness or on the Fourth Level Underground next to chest #16. Post-Daimon Post-Daimon, the enemies appear in two formations: * Three Strigoi and three Wraiths on the first floor bridge to the Corridor of Emptiness; Corrupted Pawns near chest #4; two Liches and an Eliminator on the bridge leading to the Fortress' tower; Leapworms on the Second and Fourth Level Underground; Wraiths near The Black Abbey; more Corrupted Pawns and a Wraith on the Third Level Underground; Giant Undead, Wraiths and two Eliminators on the bridge leading to the Tower of Treasons Repaid; and Death may randomly appear. *Poisoned Undead and Wargs on the first bridge; Leapworms on the first floor near chest #4, and on the Second and Fourth Level Underground; a Lich and Poisoned Undead on the bridge leading to the Fortress' tower; more Poisoned Undead near The Black Abbey; Giant Undead and a Banshee on the Third Level Underground; another Lich, Skeleton Lords, and Poisoned Undead on the bridge leading to the Tower of Treasons Repaid; and an Elder Ogre may randomly appear. Loot Two Macabre Sculptures and a tablet containing "Recollections of another Arisen" tablet are found in the Fortress. General items found in the area include Sconces, Coin Pouches, Harspud Sauce, Panacea, Skulls, Brick, Purifying Brew, Empty Flasks, and Bitterblack Gear Lv.2, as well as a Bitterblack Gear Lv.1 which may be found in a gather spot on the first bridge. Breakable objects may yield Angel's Periapt, Foreign Knife, Harspud Juice, Harspud Sauce, Mage's Periapt, Salubrious Brew, or Throwblast. Things growing here include Cragshadow Morel and Pyrepipe; minable deposits include Diamond and Unremarkable Ore (Upper level), and Hunk of Platinum (Lower level). On the upper level of the square tower, where a Macabre Sculpture is found, and on an outer balcony on the third level underground are two Coin Purse of Charity. Additionally, a Giant Coin Pouch can be obtained on the outside of the tower, accessed by exiting the tower on the 3rd level through the east window. Chests :Refer to map for all chest locations. Pawn Chatter "The dark grows more oppressive beyond" "Stay vigilant---places unremarkable at glance may hold more." "The halls are narrow, and their twists and turns confounding. Let us be cautious." Notes *Death can be killed here easily using a stagger exploit - for details see Death. *The locked doors can only be unlocked by defeating a : **Gazer at Shrine of Futile Truths to unlock the first door which leads to Corridor of Emptiness. **Dark Bishop at Forsaken Cathedral to unlock the second door which leads to Corridor of the Hallowed. Category:Dark Arisen: Locations